Tropico (El Presidente)
Tropico led by El PresidenteTropico is a fictional custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from janboruta, Pouakai and Charlatan Alley. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Tropico Ancient ruins give evidence that aboriginal people (most likely the Mayans) may have been the first inhabitants of the Tropican islands. Sometime during the 19th century, a small colonial settlement is built on the islands, an unknown governor had been tasked on establishing the basic infrastructure prior to the appointment of another one. The responsible European monarchy is likely to be Spanish, due to the fact of it being the colony's official language. Shortly after the appointment of the new Governor the settlement experiences a sudden productive, populational, infrastructural and societal boom on the few following years prior to it developing it's own national identity and finally proclaiming its independence from the Crown. The independence of Tropico allows it's governor to become their first president, solidifying the establishment of a dynasty that continues to influence the country to this day. Between it's independence and the beginning of the 20th century not much is known about Tropico's progress, the only known advancements are minor infrastructure modernization through road pavimentation and the introduction of cars and trucks by private importation. In the 1910s, El Presidente becomes friends with the President of the United States, Rudolf Thompson, helps him through the Great War as a part of the Allies (but with some contacts in the Central Powers) and during the Great Depression.In this time, Tropico gets involved in a conflict with Isla Rojo, in which emerges victorious.During World War 2, Tropico sides with The Axis. It is also during this era that the country experiences it's second and definitive growth spurt in the form of a more advanced industrialization, the introduction of electricity, advanced public services and military advancements. At the beginning of the Cold War, Tropico becomes a strategic nation in the Caribbean zone, and it suffers some tension because of the tentative of a nuclear attack by the USA. During the 1950s, Tropico becomes a tourist paradise, although it's a ploy to cover up a shady murder case of a powerful person. Also during this time the country continues with it's growth in the form of advanced public services, advanced military additions, expansion of entertainment services (mostly due to tourism) and minor additions to industry. After the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989 and subsequent end of the Cold War, Tropico supports the War on Terror. El Presidente Tropico's government is largely autocratic, with all power held by the presidente. Recently, the country has developed a parliament of five ministers that the presidente appoints. However, these positions don't debate over, choose, or pass laws themselves so much as they assist the presidente in passing laws they want enacted. Tropico is officially classified as a democracy, but elections - when allowed - are held at varying times and only take place between the current presidente and a single opposing member of the public. There are apparently some political parties, such as the Communist Party and the Nationalist Front, but they seem to have no effect in elections. However, certain voting groups are very tight-knit and vocal in their demands. There's no term limits on being the presidente, allowing a very successful (or corrupt) leader to remain in power for life. Tropico has no laws about politicians being natural-born Tropican citizens; even first-generation immigrants and foreign experts can become ministers or run for the presidency. Since it's independence, Tropico has had a written constitution, which is often amended and altered by El Presidente as he sees fit. Dawn of Man Hola, El Presidente! The Tropican people have come before your opulent palace to greet you! May your popularity never expire! You rule the tiny Caribbean island of Tropico. Although nobody really knows how you have come to power, it is now you, El Presidente, who is in charge here. It is your task to guide this fledgling, barely independent and drastically underfed nation and lead it to greatness by any means necessary. Your trusted advisor Penultimo will aid you in this grand yet daunting task. But beware! For many factions within your country will vie for power and will surely try to oust you from your position for whatever reason. Nothing a rigged election wouldn't fix. Or a fat Swiss bank account. Presidente, the hour of your success draws near. Choose your best clothes, prepare your speech and become the steering wheel of your island. Will you dominate the world by military force, the output of your factories, or by your irresistible tourist traps? Or perhaps you will meander your way to victory through the marshes of diplomacy, despite of the attempts of foreign superpowers? Are you a rebel? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Are you a rebel?" Defeat: "In a revolution one wins or dies, if it is a real one." Strategy Though El Presidente can move and attack, it's best just to keep him in the Capital to grant huge bonuses, maybe grab a Wonder or two. Don't expand too much and play friendly with the foreign powers and pay close attention to City-State Quests and you'll have plenty of Gold and Influence to pursue a Diplomatic Victory. The Immigration Office is a wildcard, build it as soon as possible to see what extra Specialists you can work into your strategy. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * janboruta: Brainstorming. * Pouakai: Brainstorming. * Charlatan Alley: DOM Voiceover. * Leugi: All else. Notes and References Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Leugi Category:Patria Grande